


Storm is coming

by orphan_account



Series: Life is strange [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Missing, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewind Powers (Life Is Strange), Storm - Freeform, Suicide, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, pricefield, rachel amber - Freeform, return arcadia bay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maxine Caulfield returns to Arcadia bay five years later, she had interesting Vision and she saves her best friend lives. Can Chloe and Max find out the mystery and find the lost Rachel?This story begins right after episode 1.





	1. Short prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Right so here is, story wich follows the game.. expect the lines :D because I don`t remeber them word to word.  
> I try to write all scenes. some I skip or write my own outcomes

"Max tells me everything, start the beginning."

So I tell Chloe everything My vision in the class, how I save Chloe and my rewind powers. We had been awake for a while and tried to get some sense but nothing it just some messed up thing that, I saw that fucking tornado now the second time, but there has to be a reason all this.

It`s getting late, so I went to sleep.

I wake up my alarm clock I reached my phone and turned it off. I stood up my bed, my room was mess  books and notes everywhere.

_being a superhero is dirty work I need a shower._

my phone beebs 

_you there mad Max_

_Me: Like i said always for you  :) :)_

_"NO EMOJI!!!!"_

_Chloe: Meet me at the diner in 40_

_Me: I`ll be there_

_it is so cool having Chloe back in my life again, even all this mystery)_

I walked out my room and shower. 

 


	2. Two whales

 

Max´s POV

Someone had been my room. (I have to clean this up. well after I found Kate`s book)

I'm looking from my desk, from the floor to the couch. I found it. ( aha you sneak book now you`re mine, *sigh*, of course, I spilled my drink it. I have fixed this fast)

Okay, now my jeans and hoodie. Then I`m ready to go. before I get late ( as if I need to worry about being late anymore)

I walked out of my room and knocked Kate`s office, "Come in."

Kate`s room was dark very dark.

"Hey, Kate I brought your book."

"Max why you stepped in yesterday?" Kate asked.

"I hate bullies."

"Well thank you again" Kate responded.

"Why David bullied you? kate, maybe I can help?"

"He is a total paranoid ass! He thinks I`m part of the vortex club yeah right" Kate responded.

"what about that video? I swear I don`t say it".

I even watch it, do you know how humility this is for me?" Kate asked.

I know this sucks but tell me about that video maybe I can help"

"I went to one vortex club party and ended up," Kate responds.

I listened to Kate`s story (shit this is so so fucked up.. wait for Nathan!)

You can leave my book behind my backpack." Kate said.

I turn around and put it there.

"Max, I want to know If Nathan hurt me or helped me should I go to the police?"

_(Well shit)_

"Kate if you do that, they don`t believe you that Video is not your side."

"So that`s it, I can be walked in the hallway when people can call me viral slut thanks, Max."

that didn't well at all, but we need more proof."

.

.

.

.

When I was walking out, and on the bus, my phone beeped it `s Chloe.

_Chloe: Max_

_Chloe: Food_

_Chloe: Two whales_

_Me: "Don`t hurt your fingers_

_Me: Yay breakfast :)_

_Chloe: NO EMOJI!!!!_

I walked out and towards the bus but stopped by Warren.

.

.

.

.

Chloe`s POV

_(What a day it`s so cool that Max is back my life again now we can found Rachel and then we are hella best friend together, I were pissed to Max about leaving, but.. maybe I let her payback, and honestly, I missed her)_

I texted Max second time today she loves using emojis and that is annoying.. but then again It`s Max.

I`m super excited about our breakfast but super confused about her power. that`s story was well a little unbelievable, but I still believe. "crap."

I`m late. I texted Max again (heh)

_Me: running late_

_Me: grab a booth at the diner_

_Me: mom will need you_

_Max: somebody is better I`ll be lucky if you make it by noon._

_(hey!)_

Soon enough I drove at the diner and walked inside, fist bumped Justin and Trevor. I noticed that Max and mom talked.

"Max and mom together again."

And Chloe looking for a free meal, you`ve put your whole damn college fund on your tab. Joyce respond.

"I treat today," Max said.

"because yesterday," Joyce asked.

"Mom she apologized"

"I know she did Max is 18 now."

(there we go)

"too old to get lectures from you or sgt.peppers."

"Call her David if you don`t want lectures." Joyce respond.

"you guys is still the same"

"another reason blow this town, and what is this shit."

I walked towards the jukebox, "now that that`s out of the way."

I slid sit down.

.

.

.

.

"now let`s talk your superpower."

"I don`t have any explanation Chloe, and I can`t explain why I saw that fucking tornado vision" Max respond.

"come on that`s is just daydream I want to prove you can rewind time, we can start slow right here right now."

"Okay then, I can tell you what you have your pocket" Max responded.

(okay what this is)

"dude even I don`t know what I have my pocket let me see."

"You have keys" Max respond.

"Duh, I have car Caulfield describe my keychain."

"bullet keychain."

"wrong Caulfield, that`s was an epic fail if you even wanted me to believe you, I show you what I have."

"Now I can tell you what you have your pocket."

"I`m hella ready."

"Keys" Max respond

"Duh, I have car Caulfield describe my keychain."

"Cute panda keychain."

(What the..

"something more my pocket."

"Cigarette" Max responded.

"Yeah you know I`m smoker how many?"

"Seven cigarettes" Max responded.

"Max can count cigarettes.. what else?"

"a parking ticket" Max responded.

"you know me well. but what is the exact time I was busted".

"10.34 a.m" Max respond.

"booyah, Max can tell time, show me more."

"Some money?" Max said.

"Rich as fuck how much I have?"

"Eighty-six cents," Max responded.

That`s right living large in Arcadia bay.

I put my stuff into the table.

_(holy fuck she tells me everything, I have a friend who had superpowers how`s cool is that)_

"Amazeballs I just got chills all over my neck you have powers."

.

.

.

.

"I`m hungry like the wolf."

"Clearly," Max`s said.

"You have shown me more something way cooler, so I believe without any doubt."

_( That`s is right, this is just so cool)_

"I will predict the future."

(okay no way now this well let`s see)

"No way!"

"I`m going to predict four events that will happen."

"Okay show me."

Trucker, his mug, and Joyce rip him the new one. Max said

"And next?"

"The cop an emergency alert on his radio and his partner in the car leaves without him" Max responded.

"Next?"

After while everything happened how Max tells me it`s happened. "holy..."

"Let`s go I show you my secret lair."

"don`t even think to answer we have to go before mom starts more shit."

"It`s Kate Marsh from the Blackwell" Max responded.

"big whoop you don´t call once in five years, and now you`re all over some beeaatch you see every day from school."

Max did answer that call, so I listened to mom lectures again. ( Thanks Max)

"Thanks, Max"

"Chloe come on."

"What!, let`s move."

.

.

.

.

Is this race Chloe" Max said

"Keep up."

"Chloe, I`m with you know."

"Yes now" "drink?"

"Yuck," Max said.

"You do not change one bit".. now can you find five bottles, while I prep the shooting range".

"sure Chlo," Max said.

Max left in search of bottles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here chapter 2, and now little warning about next chapter, we all know what happened when Max returned school, and I "want" that happend, becuase I want to writhe the other side of the story, and a little what should have about Max and Chloe before they went to school. I don`t write that scene because this Story Is now Chloe`s pov but that will happend I`m sorry.


	3. Junkyard

Max had found five bottles and now handed them to me.

"Thanks, Max"

"Are you sure about this Chloe?"

"Chillax everything is fine, you` Help me."

"now show me the aim, Max."

"Well I need to see you shoot first" Max responded.

*bang*

"Show me the aim, Max."

"a little right" Max responded.

"Goodbye, a bottle."

"Now the second bottle."

"a little up," Max said.

"Adios."

"this is awesome Max, now one last time."

"What about that left tire?" Max asked.

"Goodbye left rusty tire."

"Now It`s your turn super, Max."

I don`t... feel.. so. super." Max said as everything goes black.

MAX!

.

.

.

.

Shit, I hope she is alright, why the hell she passed out. We sit on the hood. I put Max lay down for my lap as I caress her back.

Soon enough Max starts to stirr.

"You freaked me out there do you feel any better now?"

A little, thanks for helping me just. Give me a minute" Max respond.

"Too much action?"

"Maybe not enough this is kinda fun" Max responded.

"Let me know when you feel better."

I learned to lay down on the hood and played with David´s gun. Max Really freaked me out there, but this is still so cool sadly Max has to go back soon. But first.

I feel Max`s hand my shoulder "so you`re ready?"

"I`m not sure of this Chloe" Max to respond.

"Are you afraid?" boo hoo Max is afraid." you got this, and I`m there to guide you."

"Make me proud sista" I handed the gun to Max and looked when she examined it.

.

.

.

.

"suddenly we heard another Voice Man voice."

Hey, it`s Thelma and Louise or Bonnie and Clyde".

"Excuse us, Frank."

"Oh sorry, Chloe don`t let me get in the way of your bonding," Frank responded.

"We`re nothing man."

"you owe me a price," Frank said.

"you get your money."

"don`t they all say that" Frank respond as he took a step closer.

"what are you hiding there girlie, show me."

When Frank raised her hand when I saw it, and lost my shit. "where you get that bracelet"!

"a Friend and it`s not you goodamn business" Frank responded.

"That is Rachel`s bracelet why the fuck is you having her bracelet"!!

"It was a gift" Frank responded.

"no it was not you steal it, give it back asshole."

franks pull on me his knife I raised my hand up and looking a step back a little, but then Max pulls the gun on Frank.

"step back," Max said.

"put that thing down," Frank said.

Max just pressed the trigger to thank god it was empty.

"oh that was hilarious I remember this, and you have until Friday to pay me," Frank said as he left.

.

.

.

.

"I`m sorry," Max said.

(huh)

I hugged my friend "you`re awesome, thanks for stand up for me."

"Let`s blow Frank don`t fuck us anymore he just wants her money."

I waited for Max (holy fuck she just pulled that trigger and protected me, and maybe herself but anyway. I think...I`m nah.)

We walked the train tracks, "I can`t believe you pulled a gun on Frank that was epic."

"Chloe I almost shot this guy.. don`t wall, Max took my hand. we continued the walk.

"I`m just glad you`re here."

"Me too," Max said.

"why are you hanging around scary Frank?" Max asked

"Let`s stop, and I talk."

We are chilling down, and I started to tell my story with Frank.

"Holy..." Max said.

"Yeah but he cares only her dog stash and money, are you okay Max?"

"I`m still freaked out what happened it was Awful" Max responded.

"I`m sorry."

It's such a weird talk you again. We didn't hang out this much since we were tweens."

"Yeah I heard you," Max said. as she stood up.

I just lay down on the train track, watching ceiling. I try to stand up, but my boots are stuck...

.

.

.

.

MAX!!!!!

Max HELP ME IM STUCK!"

"Hold on," Max said as she tries to pull me free.

( oh god oh god is that. no no no I want to free,.)

"Please, Max hurry up a Train is coming!!"

(stupid tracks and stupid boots)

MAX PLEASE I WANT OUT HERE!!!"

*click*

Max pulled me away just in time, I just hugged her and didn`t let go.

"Are you okay?" Max asked.

"Crazy you saved me again."

"Always Chlo" Max said.

"Glad I took your away" I put my arm around Max`s shoulder. "

"It was fun hang out with you again., but I have to go back Blackwell," Max said.

"I drove you. You`re a mystery superhero. I´m your sidekick."

"Thanks," Max said.

.

.

.

.

After I drove Max Blackwell we do our handshake, I drove back home laying down my bed Joint my other hand, my music on and watched the ceiling.

Again what a day but still this day was excellent, I had my best friend back, and she had a superpower when we figure this shit out and Find Rachel maybe we can go away here. And start a holy new life together. My mind wandering back Frank asshole, and what Max`s did. I took my phone and texted Max quick text.

_Me: Max, the boss with the gun_

_Marry me_

_Max: illegal in Oregon for now._

_Chloe: fuck that shit elope_

I put my phone away, chuckled a little bit. Max is a dork and, but still, Max is a reason to stay here.

I stood up my bed and walked my desk and try to read some book and try to figure out what`s Max`s vision means. Also needed to watch Rachel`s picture.

_(Where you are Rach?"_

Half an hour later I went downstairs and grab, something to eat, "back to the book" I muttered, but nothing so I went out for a while and sat the lighthouse.

_(what the..)_

I jump because my phone starts ringing, "Hey Max."

**Max) "C-can you please come over?"**

**"Max, are you crying?"**

**Max) "I need. " I heard Max`s voice crack as she broke down.**

_(she sounds so broken what the hell happens)_

" **Hey shhh calm down a bit, what`s wrong? I`m on my way"."**

**Max) "Kate she.."**

Then she hits me, the morning call Kate`s mood all of it and I was a bitch when Max answers her call.

**"Oh Max I`m so so sorry, I`m there a bit okay? are you alone?"**

**Max) "I was with Warren minute ago but now my dorm room".. I failed.. my.**

**"shh now Max, hold on I have to go because I`m my car."**

**Max) O-okay"**

**I`m there a bit."**

**Max) "Yeah"**

*click*

_(fucking Victoria)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is here, ;( so ep 3 start is different what it was the game, also I write their rgument little different too :D tell me if it bothered or anything, and ep 4 start is too a little different. I dont want to write paralyzed Chloe so I skip that.


	4. Blackwell pool

I drove towards the Blackwell I hope Max's is okay. _(of course, she does not dump)_

shut up brain.

I parked my car and got out, and walked towards Max's dorm door, It's dark, and Candles was in front of Kate's door. (oh)

Soon I found Max's room and knocked on it. Max opened it. I looked at her with horror she was a mess.

Her eyes are puffy and red. Wet trace her cheek. ( oh Max)

I closed her door. Max went sit down her bed... I sat next to her. "Come here Max," I opened my arms.

Max leaned into my arms, and I hold her rubs her arm "shhh let it out."

"I couldn't.." Max is trying to say".

"Shhh calm down first... deep breath in and out."

Max took a deep breath and was able to calm herself down "Good, what happened?"

"Kate didn't come the class, then Zachary yelled that there is someone in the roof, we all went outside and when... I saw it was Kate, I panicked. So.. somehow I froze time and went that roof, but after that my power's fails, I couldn't rewind. I try to talk her down, but.. she.. jumped..".

I'm so so sorry Max. I took Max's tight emprance "I'm here."

After some time holding and talking Max's fallen asleep. I hope she can rest, even a little. I put a blanket around her quietly I close the door, and walked back towards my car. and back home it's though quick visit. I'm thinking about Rachel Max and Kate. These have to be something do with this all. Max and I together let 's find out. For Kate and For Rachel. If I see Victoria or Nathan, I rip their heads off.

.

.

.

.

_Me: "Max meet me on campus I have a surprise for you."_

_Max: "Okay I'm on my way even it's pretty late, and Chloe?"_

_me: "yeah?"_

_Max: "Thank you."_

_Me: you're welcome but no need to thank me."_

_(I'm always here for her)_

Soon enough Max came out.

"hey I hugged my friend, How are you?"

"Had better days I failed Chloe" Max respond.

"No, you didn't know Max you had only who even went there."

"Yeah" Max respond

"Hey, we figured this out."

"What you wanted to show me?" Max respond.

"oh drum roll please.."

"Blackwell keys thanks step dick."

"Chloe!" Max said.

"What Let's go figure this shit out together, Max."

"I'm so glad you're my partner in crime," Max said.

"As long you're my partner in time."

We walked towards the front door, but we noticed Victoria and Jefferson, so we hide, and listened and waited.

.

.

.

.

After while Victoria and Jefferson leave.

"Just when I think Victoria can't get any more evil," Max said.

"shit is about to get real at Blackwell."

"let's go find out," Max said as she took my hand.

We walked inside.

"Chloe the keymaster."

"you know it."

We walked the hallway. Max kept a light on the phone.

"Dude I don't know about this we're both so much trouble already"

"no to mention the weed you brought in my room. Joking".

"Let's go find the principal office you can always rewind if we get caught you're super Max."

"Tell that to Kate"

we entered the office, but our keys not match. "What the"

"try to find the key I try to picklock this lock."

"Great Chloe"

(open now stupid door)

"No keys here, I have plan B though," Max said.

"Well, I don't think I did not spend enough time with Frank."

"Well you go your Plan, and I still try to open this door."

I listened when Max spoke with Warren, _(she is crushing on Max)_

.

.

.

.

Max went somewhere looking some stuff I`m still struggling this fucking door. (come on open up, well fuck you then)

After while Max came back with a bomb and we settle it in, and I lit it with my lighter.

*boom*

That explode also caused, alarm.. _(excellent)_

I'm still trying to open the door. _"she can cheat her rewind power goddammit, fuck your door)_

Then it`s opened, and Max stood there.

"I don't know how you do it," but you did it sista."

"the company I keep now let`s find what we want and beat it," Max said.

"Man I can see why principal locks this room up fancy faux art crap."

"Okay, sure it`s ugly but damn cozy."

Max is looking for the files, and I was the computer I find anything.

.

.

.

.

We found the files, and some crazy "drawings" "Rachel is the darkroom" over and over again. ( what the fuck)

"Let`s beat Chloe."

"What we have here, wow dude there is five thousand dollar I can pay Frank today."

"Well. Frank had some info.."

I hugged Max, "and with the leftover, I`ll take you on a road trip to Portland for the day we`ll stock up beer tats and weed donuts."

"and books from Powell's," Max said.

"and strip clubs are kidding.. but It's never known. I walked out of the room.

(now, we can relax maybe) hmm... )

"That look scared at me," Max said.

"Care for a midnight swim?" the Blackwell pools is ours?"

"Swimming you want to take that risk now?" Max asked.

"it`s been a crazy week we deserved some splish splash. You deserve it."

you`re right we hella deserve it splish splash."

"Did you just say "hella," I think I`m a good, bad influence on you."

.

.

.

.

We walked inside "So boys or girls?"

"'Girls of Course"

"girls ooh-la-la."

I went to the pool area, and soon Max joined with me, "put the light, Max."

When Max put the light, I jumped in the water. _(good, why Max standing there)_

I splash some water towards Max.

"Don`t you dare."

"Stop me, hippie."

"Okay you ask for it," Max said. as she jumped in the water.

We talked, about Rachel this craziness everything we stood edges the pool and side by side and told some more before we left.

We noticed some flashlight "hide."

After while we`re back my truck and drove off laughing.

We went to my place Max stays with me. I drove her back tomorrow.

 


	5. A Dare

"Photobomb"

"photohug" Max response

"It feels such a different world from yesterday."

"we left a mark on Blackwell last night."

I`d like to do something good for Arcadia and my school I can`t even submit my photo to represent I don`t want to be rejected."

"Every great artist gets rejected before they get accepted, so you have entered your photo."

I turn around a little and put some music on, and spoke with Max.

"we should probably get up I have to go back Blackwell soon."

"aww have schoolgirl test to today?"

"I feel every day is a test."

I watched when Max got up to bed and walked her clothes, but they are still chlorine factory.

"You can look if my fashion hole is something, what Rachel left there."

.

.

.

.

"Max you don`t have a style yet at least give it a try."

"Maybe it`s cool try to Rachels clothes watch if they fit" Max responded.

"Stop second-guessing self Max put this on and let your inner punk-rock girl come out you can afford to make changes whenever and whatever you want to try for...."

(hmm I smirking myself when I figured it )

the example I dare you to kiss me

"What?"

I double dare you, Kiss me now.

_(wow she did it, and)_

"wow You`re hardcore Max now I can text Warren that he hasn't changed."

You`re such a dork" Max responded.

I walked back to my bed and lay down, and thinking about what the hell happened.

_I did not imagine that Max would have done it. but It was perfect, Max`s lips are so soft, and I wanted it, I like it even it was short, why the hell I packed back idiot Price_

but now I figure if I have still crushed my best friend."

Ready to mosh-shaka-brah" MAx said

_(oh god and now.)_

"Maybe not."

"well, you can say to hey Joyce free breakfast I have to umm.. wake and bake first."

"I don`t tell."

I lit it my joint and thinking again trace my finger along my lips.

_"you`re idiot Price you know that right? and ugh her is Rachel clothes was way cuter but next time don`t pace away."_

I walked downstairs and mom and Max talking, maybe that how fucked up I am. But I whispered something Max`s ear.

I started to eat when Max`s went to David`s garage.

.

.

.

.

After some time Max came back and whispered my ear, but then our Front door opened and David parked inside.

I tell mom about the cameras and Max, blow up David face too, about Kate and all the other stuff, mom too.

I was surprised mom next line, but very very happy she kicked David`s out.

Soon we also left, and Max tells me something that I don`t believe. So Max arranged the keys for us Frank`s RV.

Soon Max found something which makes me very ill. Rachel lied to me.

"who hasn't fuck everybody!"

CHLOE! Max said.

I stormed my truck slammed the door shut. And start drove forward Blackwell.

"Chloe slow down!"

fuck that shit!"

Chloe you can`t keep blaming me and everybody for everything wrong in your life.

"I gotta blame somebody otherwise it`s all my fault fuck that"!

"So now it`s Rachel fault too?"

"Jesus she was banging that pig Frank Bitch lied to my face, Max!"

"I can`t trust everybody anymore everybody pretends to care until they don`t even you!

"CHLOE!! THAT YOU TAKE BACK!"

Max, you left me after my dad died, and never called or texted me!

I have no, Chloe! I didn't force my parents to fuck you over Chloe."

"Okay fine but you don`t understand it`s like the universe NIL punishing me".

"so who you want to blame"

"My dad, of course, he decided to leave the door."

Chloe that was a horrible accident I was with you that day!!.

"Do you know what`s like to wait for your father to come home when you`re a kid, and he never comes."

"Of course not! but you`re here with me."

"I don`t want to hear this!".

"Chloe I can`t do this my own I need you, and Rachel needs you."

I drove the front of Blackwell and don`t say anything anymore, but Max didn't move.

"Get out."

"What?"

"get out this car Max!!"

You know what, Fine! But Chloe I don`t may know what is like lost dad, but another lost I know...

Max slammed the door shut, and honestly, I feel a little guilty because this was wrong.

.

.

.

.

Max `s POV

(UUUUGHGHHHHHH)

I kicked my shoes off and went my bed screamed into my pillow.

"Why the hell she is so.... ugh! but still I am thinking about this morning and what I did, It was too short, and honestly I was a little disappointed when Chloe packed away

I sat my bed and looked that photo what Joyce gave this morning, it moved a little I dropped it (what the).

I picked it up and when I was looking at it again my phone beeps. I sigh but read that message.

_Chloe: "Max."_

_Me: 2what you want Chloe?_

_Chloe: I`m sorry okay, I let my rage on, my best friend and only friend._

_Me: yeah Chloe this is not no one's fault._

_Chloe: "I know I`m sorry, can we meet?"_

_Me: "you want that last time you threw me out."_

_Chloe: I`m sorry that too, and yes._

_Me: "Okay I`m coming over."_

.

.

.

.

Chloe`s POV

When I came home, I cried a little I was too harsh to Max, and she was right. But Rachel lied to me right into my face. Still, I want to find her and maybe talk to this with her.

But now I want to apologize to Max. Max is the only thing which makes things even, and I can move on. So I picked my phone and texted her.

(okay Price don`t fuck this up now)

After while our doorbell rings and I rushed downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey"

"Hey Chlo"

"Come in."

"so why you wanted to meet" Max asked.

"because... I stopped and just hugged my friend. "I`m sorry I didn't mean any of it."

"I know you cared at me and I can trust you."

"It´s ok Chloe I forgive you, and I`m sorry too."

"hell no Caulfield you had nothing to be sorry of, I yelling at you."

"Yeah well it`s past now," Max said

"Can we hug on it?"

"sure," Max said as she smiled and hugged me.

"Movie, before we continued our search "

"sure Chlo."

we went my room I picked one my favorite movies and press play button.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Like a said ep 4 start is a little different, but even this follow Game events. everything does not have to be written :D  
> and also question want seguel this story? after ep 5 or? continue this one? maybe seguel is better because this name but what you think? :)


	6. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, shit this story had fewer chapters than I thought but I start to write seguel then :) thank you`re read my stories that make me continue.. and do new one. (: I hope you enjoyded this, even it was a little short :/

After our movie, I make a lot of coffee so we can continue our reaching. We stayed awake all night and searched and searched, but at some point, the sleep won.

I woke up before Max and went back to my computer and continued my searching again. I texted a little to Frank. And tell him he gets his money soon.

Soon Max hugged me, "whoa you get one kiss, and now you all over me?"

I`m just glad you`re here."

"Max, we were all night together?"

"I know" we didn't found anything, so maybe we should do a three-thing plan," Max responded.

"What three thing?"

"First I need to go David garage again, two go to Nathan rooms, And three Frank" Max responded.

"Good I have still a gun."

"Keep it your pant`s Chloe" Max responded.

"Yeah yeah I know Max."

"Go but be careful, stepass is not happy about earlier. I look at what I can find."

"Yeah I`m on it" Max responded.

.

.

.

.

"Chloe" Max called

"are we happy?"

"very happy, photos, coordinates all of it" Max responded.

"Watch out Nathan"

We left the house, and I drove back to Blackwell when we walked, we ran into Mr: Jefferson, we talked some. Then I start to speak Justin If he knows something about Nathan. But no he is not, saw him. Today. It`s a little weird because the party is today. Soon Max grabs my arm, so I do our hand's slap and a fist bump and go with Max.

"Nathan is not here," Max said.

"Good then."

We walked into boys dormitories.

"Okay, Chloe waits here so that I can search her room," and if he comes to text me or calls."

"aye aye."

Max just smiled. And leaves.

_(Okay Chloe this is soon over, and we can forget everything and go somewhere with Max and Rachel, yeah I like that)_

_(okay why it takes so long I hope she is okay)_

_(Max comes on)_

_(Finally)_

"finally I was getting worried."

"Look, Chloe," Max said as she showed me Nathan`s phone."

"boom"

"What are you doing my dorm?" Nathan yelled.

"You`re such a nosy bitch Max."

I went in front of Max.

Max go I handle this I heard Warren say.

Things heated fast, and Nathan was a floor, Max pulled Warren back, and we got out.

Thanks, Warren" Max said.

"For what?"

"you did "good thanks."

I lost my mind back there" I was like Nathan" Warren said.

"no you`re not" Max responded.

We talked some time, and then I texted to Frank.

"see he always want to meet if Money is mentioned.

.

.

.

.

We headed the beach, and I knock Frank door. He opened it.

"Well well," Frank said.

"where is my many Price" Frank asked.

"Here"

"Well it wasn't so hard, was it? now we don`t do any business anymore".

"Actually can we ask some question?"

"No," Frank said.

We talked some time, and Max had to rewind a few times, but finally, we had the list, and we headed back home.

"are you okay Chloe?" Max asked

"Yeah, I`m glad that meeting went well in the end."

"Yeah me too I go back to that board now."

Chloe went to her computer and waited for Max information and do her.

After while Max asked to Chloe look at coordinates, so she can put them together. And find out where Kate was kept.

"Thanks, Chloe," Max said.

.

.

.

.

It`s some old barn surprise that Prescott owns that"

"Yeah, let`s go there."

"Definitely"

Chloe drove the right place and stopped her truck.

"Chloe we can go that inside," Max said as they walked inside the barn.

Some time is reaching and Max`s rewinding they found some bunker. Which were folders, Kate and Rachel, and many others name it even Victoria`s?

(What is this)

"Oh god, Kate," Max said.

I took Rachel`s folders and gasped.

"Chloe.."

"That. Is it not real right Max? Right"

"Chloe look at it, she is out of it," Max said.

"No no she just posing, that`s it let`s go, Max."

"Where?"

"the junkyard Max let`s go."

.

.

.

.

"Chloe wait.."!

I know exactly where we are going"

"Are you helping me, Max?"

We start to dig and soon, smell the smell came to ours.

"Rachel?" no no no."

"Chloe..."

Max went next to her friend and comforted her.

.

.

.

.

**Max`s POV**

After we found Rachel and I hold Chloe and let her cry, I drove to us back home, and I continued Hold Chloe, she was there when Kate.. and now I`m there for her.

I rub Chloe`s back.

"What kind of world does this?" Chloe sobbed.

"Shhh, I don`t know, Chloe I fish I knew, What I can do?"

"just be here," Chloe said.

"I`m here, always."

"Max I kill Nathan I..."

"Chloe no! I know you`re angry and upset, but please.."

"He killed my friend Max.."

"Yeah, I know that!"

"s-shit sorry," Chloe said.

"It`s okay chlo. You`re upset. We go that party I`m sure Nathan may be there.

"Yeah" Chloe responded.

We drove Front of Blackwell, And walked inside, before that we ran into Warren he wanted to picture so why not, then I noticed two moons.

But Chloe is not impressive. Honestly, I don`t blame her. I want Nathan's responsibility as much.

We search for some time, I spoke to a lot of People but nobody has not seen it I spoke even Victoria.

MR Jefferson. Announced the winner It was Victoria Shock right?.

Chloe and I were walked towards her truck.. "Max Nathan texted me."

I read that message. "Shit"

"Let´s go, Chloe said.

.

.

.

.

Chloe drove us again the junkyard we walked around, but Rachel was still there. Suddenly I feel something sharp my neck, and I fell.. "Chloe lookout."

"what.. *bang*

I try to rewind but.. everything went black.

 


	7. Storm (epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one I`m sorry this is a little shorter story what I thought but seguel is longer :)

 

Max`s POV

Chloe?

What..Where? The dark room.

Is anybody out there Please help.?

I try to free my wrist and ankle.

"Help somebody help me."

This stops hurt

My right ankle is free. Finally, I`m free almost I pull cart closer to me so I can focus my photo.

I hate looking myself like that you`ll pay for this Jefferson. God, I don`t remember anything that happened... This must be the same drug Nathan used on Kate.

I promised I would never go back time like this But this the only way...

.

.

.

.

JEFFERSON

I focused my photo and everything about Last night about Jefferson took a picture of me...

"This angle highlights your purity see?". The slightly model is often the most open and honest.

"No vanity or posing just... pure expression".

"Oh christ look at that perfect face, Hold that stare there!"

"Oh, Max you fucked up my shot"! But please don`t worry we all the time in the world for now."

"I knew you were special the second I saw your first "selfie." "

"Yes I still hate that word, but I love the purity of your image."

"Not like Rachel, who was always looking in the wrong places poor Rachel. Wait... Let me try this angle."

"don´t move."

"Oh much..better..thanks. Max if only Nathan could see this setup."

"He tried so hard, but you can´t just throw few subjects around and expect a cohesive style or theme."

"But he had an eye for shawods, and eye for a whole lot more at his elite family will find out along with Arcadia bay."

"Nice..good... ooh those eyes it`s just too bad you`re goodanm nosy Max! but this room is under 24/7 surveillance, So all I had to do text you from Nathan`s phone, and you fell right on my hands".

"You really should have focused on schoolwork, not "private detecting" with your little friend."

"Chloe..."

"Chloe right yeah I`m sorry that I killed-- Nathan killed her in self-defense. but she had a troubled history Like most Arcadia bay drop-outs. "

"No no no please don`t Max said.

.

.

.

.

I came back to my reality. (shit)

Oh, Jesus..I can`t believe that happened. So sick.

Wait Jefferson couldn`t handle stains on his photos.. good now I can use them."

"whoa, I am more awake this photo I could try this one."

So I focused that photo again."

"Yes Victoria would kill to be in your place she doesn`t understand our connection," Jefferson said.

You`re the winner Maxi choose you your portrait."

"fuck you."

"You're trying too hard. I know you`re scared you all have a doe-eyed look when you wake up here".

"Replaced by fear as you realize what´s about to happen."

"Mr.Jefferson why you are doing this?"

"Oh, Max. I`m so glad you asked that question".

"simply put I`m obsessed with the idea of capturing that moment innocence evolves into." That shift from black to white... And beyond."

"Most models are cynical. They lose that naivete."

"however some Blackwell students carry their hope and optimism with them like... an aura And those lucky few become my models.. my subjects."

"Yes you`re a psychopath, and this is your last session."

"Au contaire Max I``m so sane, that nobody knows what`s happening to you right now."

"And don`t get me started on your last partner."

I had of those faux-punk sluts in my Seattle days."

"You killed Chloe you murdered my best friend."

"she had loaded weapon this was self-defense."

"blah blah blah go to hell you will not get away with this I want you to know that."

"Too bad you already made a convincing argument against Nathan in the principal`s office, thank you so much, for setting him up for me."

"You used Nathan!"

I prefer the term "manipulated" Like with image... Nathan`s was easy to twist around."

I became a sort of Father figure for Nathan."

"did you tell him everything about your plans at Blackwell."

"Don`t be stupid Max".. I told him what he needed to hear".

"Rachel amber was your victim, not your subject."

"oh... Rachel Amber.."

"That`s the real tragedy."

"Nathan thought he could be an artist like me..."

"Instead the dumpass gave her an overdose."

"Chloe.. and Rachel you killed them both!"

They`re fucking together heaven now is that you wanted to hear?"

"Shut up! you`re EVIL."

"Oh I see you, and your friends almost beat Nathan to death see we`re not so different."

"Yes yes, we are."

I cared about Nathan than you did!"

I don`t care what you do to me you`re going to die, motherfucker!"

.

.

.

.

I looked around and tried to figure how to hell I can go to back Chloe and the others away from this place, and put this psycho to prison!"...

I noticed my journal I have all those photos my diary.. this could be a way out".

I can see why your instant camera is so appealing you don`t need a computer to print.

"Wait for please MR.Jefferson".

"you still have my diary?"

"Don`t worry nobody is going to read it Thanks for reminding to me There is nothing more innocent than a teenager`s diary oh..."

´

Max focused her photos again and was back in the class where all begins.. and Jefferson spoke the level asked Max the same question. Max didn't answer though expect very. Differently. The class bell rings and Max "Talked" with Kate, and they hugged. Max walked and talked to Victoria and MR: Jefferson. Then leaves I warned David.

then all went white.

Kate didn't jump Jefferson went to prison, and I won the contest.

I woke up in the plane, Okay you`re okay Max, you`re safe on the plane I hope I did everything right this time. I looked towards the magazine "Local teacher arrested."

"Good work David."

(HOLY SHIT U RULE MAX!! IM SO PROUD OF MY SUPERSTAR. THIS IS JUST START of your career.")

"Chloe.. oh..you`re alive..oh you`re alive."

"I did it"

I fixed everything" wowser.

We arrived, and I just looked around (is this happening) I talked with Principal and looked again around before I noticed my photos on the wall. (wowser)

Suddenly my nose starts to bleed, and my head hurts I had that same fucking vision again! (shit I have to Call Chloe."

(come on)

(answer..)

"Max holy shit man! Your vision it`s... it`s true You saw the tornado it`s coming".

"What? Oh, no. Chloe, where are you?"

I`m so fucking scared. I`m... I`m by the beach. I`m stuck in the.

"Chloe! can you hear me?! hello?" hello?"

( I didn't fix a shit that tornado was real) I focused my selfie and was again... the dark room.

.

.

.

.

.

"Answer my question please."

"eat shit and die."

"Good answer."

My nose starts again bleed...

"sorry I burned all your stuff" I got a little carried away.

(fuck he burned my diary, that`s why I`m still here)

MR:Jefferson, please don`t do this."

When Jefferson has put that needle my neck we heard the noise, it was David. David and Mr. Jefferson fight, few rewinds I was able to warn David and he "won" and let me free.

"Are you okay Max can you move?"

"Yes Thank you, David."

"Don`t thank me, Max, you guided me here," David asked about Chloe. I had to tell her truth, so he shot Jefferson, I left the room, Finally and called Warren if he had still the party picture.

.

.

.

.

I drove towards the dinner, outside is terrible bad. I talked to Joyce and Warren and Frank, and tell him about Rachel. Warren figured that storm is because of my power... I hugged my friend and Focused the photo again, and I was back the party.

"I hugged Chloe."

"Jesus max what`s wrong with you."

"I`m just glad we`re together."

I`m glad too, but can we go now!

Chloe wait!"

I can walk and listen to Max."

"No stop and listen for one time."

"Fine, I listened to Max!".

We stopped.

"Chloe you can`t go that party.. you`re gonna... you`re gonna die if you do."

"You used your power, right? and you fucked with time, and I died"

"Not like that."

You`re supposed to back me up."

"so there is no way that punk-ass bitch Nathan Prescott is taking me down."

"You`re right he won't."

"Mark Jefferson killed you... and the others."

"Jefferson? The art teacher That`s is bullshit Nathan is the fucking serial killer! We saw the proof"!.

"now excuse me I`m going to that party to make sure he never hurts anybody again are you coming?"

"Nathan is dead..and you`re in danger."

Is that fucker already dead? how you know that?"

"Because I was.. there".

"will you please tell me what happened please?"

"Chloe..."

Jefferson drugger and kidnapped me."

"I was tied up his bunker."

"You have no idea what the hell I went through to get back here. but I couldn't let you die."

"Oh.. Max. I`m so sorry."

I was the one who dragged you into this shit nobody especially you should have to go through that..."

"Now we have to stop Jefferson with one bullet."

"No! no, this way."

I talked with Chloe more and told her my plan.. then everything went white again. ..

.

.

.

.

.

I was the lighthouse a storm.

"Oh Chloe, I hugged my friend from behind."

"I see that the real Max is back.. so how was your time trip dude?"

"Shut up ph. You`re alive you`re alive both of us."

"I did so much you back Chloe .. and it worked it worked you`re with me again".

It looks like even fate doesn't want us apart and you traveled through multiple realities just to... save my ungrateful ass over and over I hope it was worth it".

I don`t blame you for wanting me out your life after all my drama."

"What no way Chloe! and come on I`m the official Drama king and queen of Arcadia bay this week".

"You did not ask for any of this to happen but it did you need to accept how awesome you are."

I always wanted to my life to be unique and adventure but not without you"."

"Tell me what happened you remember right?"

"Well .. we left the party and made sure Jefferson couldn`t find us."

for once I`m glad I lived in an actual fortress".

"You said that we are safe the lighthouse."

"Chloe look the storm is bigger now, and it`s coming closer."

"all this happened because of me."

"Stop it" stop beating yourself up okay we`we both paid our dues already on that."

"Oh god look at that."

"Look that monster."

"The lighthouse is out the way of the tornado come on."

"oh...what...Chloe..."

"I`ve got you back Max."

.

.

.

.

I was the class again what the... everything goes backward. I also walked dorm hallway.. dorm by dorm... then dark Jefferson chases`s me, Warren chases me, Well`s caught me, a nightmare in the dinner everyone asked me to don`t kill them... Darkroom Chloe` made out Victoria with Warren... then Finally all the memories with Chloe.

And I was back with Chloe.

"Max Max can you hear me say something!?

"Chloe? I... I must have passed out. sorry"

"Oh thank god don`t do that again."

"I swear, but that nightmare was so real... was so horrible".

"This is my storm I caused this I have played with time so much that..."

"Fuck all of that okay?" You didn't ask for your power you were given a power you saved me".

"okay sure you`re not time warrior, but you're Maxine fucking, and you`re amazing."

"Max.. this the only way.."

Chloe handed me that butterfly photo... "I feel I took this thousand years ago."

"You could use that photo and, fix everything. What all would take is for me to..to...

"Chloe no fuck that!"

"no way you are my number one priority now" you`re all matters to me."

"I know Max you proved that over and over again even though I don`t deserve it."

I`m so selfish.. Not like my mom look what she had to give up and live through she deserves so much more than to be killed by a storm in a fucking dinner".

Even my step...father deserves her alive. There are so many people in Arcadia who should live.. way more than me.

Don`t say that I don`t trade you."

"you don`t trade me."

"maybe you are denied my real destiny look how many times I have died around you. I should accept my fate.. our fate".

Chloe...."

"Max you finally came back to me this week and.. you did nothing but show me your love and friendship."

"you made me smile and laugh like I haven`t done in years."

"Wherever I end up after this .. in whatever reality all those moments between us were real, and they`ll always be ours".

"no matter what you choose I know you`ll make the right decision."

Chloe. I can`t make this choice".

"No Max you`re the only who can"

"Max. it`s time."

"Chloe I don`t.."

"shhh I know Max, but we have to, we have to save everybody.."

"I`m so so sorry"

"Go now before I freak"

"and Maxine caulfield don`t you forget about me"

"Never".

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading, this. Well My decion was due, right ;) and sorry again this is a little short baybe I rewrite this someday...


End file.
